leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack damage
Damage '(or Attack Damage, AD) directly increases the Physical Damage of a Champion. Bonus damage is calculated before damage reduction from armor. This statistic scales additively; meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. The total amount of physical damage is calculated by basic damage + bonus damage. At level 18, base damage ranges from 92 to 130. Items which increase Damage * : '+8 Damage. +100 Health, +3% Lifesteal. 435 Gold. * : +10 Damage. 415 Gold. * : +25 Damage. 975 Gold. * : +50 Damage. 1850 Gold. * : +15 Damage. +23 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: 15% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion. 1000 Gold. * : +18 Damage. +225 Health, Passive: 25% chance on hit to reduce your target's Movement Speed by 30% for 2.5 seconds. 1315 Gold. * : +25 Damage. UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 10%, +15 Armor Penetration. 1337 Gold. * : +10 Damage. UNIQUE Passive: Your champion gains +5 damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's movement speed is increased 15%. 1369 Gold. * +23 Damage. +30 Armor, +14% Life Steal, UNIQUE Passive: 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion, UNIQUE Active: Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight and lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. 1525 Gold. * : +35 Damage. +35 Magic Resistance, UNIQUE Passive: If you would take Magic Damage which would leave you at less than 30% of your Maximum Health, you first gain a shield which absorbs 300 Magic Damage for 4 seconds. 45 second cooldown. 1800 Gold. * : +35 Damage. +15% Life Steal, UNIQUE Active: Deals 150 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (400 range). 60 second cooldown. 1825 Gold. * : +8 Damage (to nearby allied champions, UNIQUE Aura). +270 Health, +18 Armor, +24 Magic Resistance, UNIQUE Aura: +12 Armor, +15 Magic Resistance to nearby allied champions. 1925 Gold. * : +42 Damage. +15 Health Regen per 5 sec, +4 Mana Regen per 5 sec, Passive: Your attacks Splash, dealing Physical Damage in a small area around the target. 2070 Gold. * : +20 Damage. +7 Mana Reger/5 sec, +350 Mana, UNIQUE Passive:2% of your max Mana is converted to Attack Damage, UNIQUE Passive: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown}. Bonus caps at 1000 mana. 2110 Gold. * : 40% Armor Penetration (Unique). +40 Attack Damage 2165 Gold. * : +35 Damage. +45 AP, Passive: On attack/spellcast, increases your Attack Speed by 4% and Ability Power by 6. Lasts 5 seconds (stacks up to 8 times). 2235 Gold. * : +2% of max Health in Damage (Unique). +45 Armor, +18% Critical Strike Chance. 2405 Gold. * : +30 Damage. +15% Critical Chance, UNIQUE Passive: +20 Armor Penetration 15% Cooldown Reduction, Unique Active: You gain +20% movespeed and +50% attack speed for 4 seconds, Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown. 2687 Gold. * : +75 Damage. Passive: Physical attacks reduce your target's Armor by 12 for 5 seconds, (maximum 5 stacks). 3065 Gold. * : +60 Damage. +15% Lifesteal, Passive: Gain an additional 1 Physical Damage and 0.25% Lifesteal per kill. Maximum of +40 Damage and 10% Lifesteal. Bonuses are lost upon death. 3200 Gold. * : +20 Damage. +700 Health, UNIQUE Passive: Physical attacks reduce your target's Movement Speed for 2.5 seconds. 3250 Gold. * : +60 Damage. +75 AP, +15% Life Steal, +13% Spell Vamp, UNIQUE Active: Deals 300 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (700 range). 60 second cooldown. 3625 Gold. * : +30 Damage. +40% Attack Speed, +25 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: On hit, deals Magic Damage equal to 4% of the target's maximum Health.(maximum 120 Magic Damage against monsters) 3800 Gold. * : +30 Damage. +30 AP, +30% Attack Speed, +15% Crit Chance, +15% Move Speed, +250 Health, +250 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: 25% chance on hit to slow the target by 35% for 2.5 seconds; on cast, increases your base Attack Damage by 150% for one attack. 4070 Gold. * : +75 Damage. +20% Critical Strike Chance, UNIQUE Passive: Critical hits now deal 250% damage instead of 200%. 4080 Gold. * : +10 Damage and +140-235 health,based on champion level, for 4 minutes. 250 Gold. Other ways to increase Damage * increases his damage by 60/75/90 for 5/6.5/8 seconds. * increases his damage by 40/55/70/85/100 + 0.4/0.55/0.7/0.85/1 per 1% health he is missing for 5 seconds. * increases his damage by 8/12/16/20/24. He can also kill an allied minion to give the bonus to nearby allied champions and double it on himself for 10 seconds. * increases his damage by 30/40/50/60/70 for 20 seconds. * increases an allied unit's damage by 14/23/32/41/50 for 10 seconds. * increases her damage by 15% of her ability power. * increases her damage by 4/10/16/22/28 (+0.3 per AP) for 10 seconds. * increases his damage by 20/25/30/35/40% for 6 seconds. * increases his damage by 12/18/24/30/36 + 0.3/0.6/0.9/1.2/1.5% of his max health for 6 seconds. * increases her damage by 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5 when she is hit by an attack or hits an enemy for 5 seconds (stackable up to 10 times). She can activate this ability to gain max stacks for 5 seconds. * increases his damage by 25% of his armor. * increases his damage by 35/50/65 for 25 seconds. * increases his damage by 25/35/45/55/65. * increases the damage of nearby allied champions by 6/8/10/12/14. * increases his damage by 30/60/90 and half of that to nearby allied champions. * increases his damage by 20/25/30/35/40 for 8 seconds. * increases his damage by 5 when he kills a unit or critically strikes for 15 seconds (stackable up to 8 times). * increases his damage by 8/12/16/20/24. * increases your champion's damage by 1 per rank (max. 3 at rank 3). * summons a beacon that increases nearby allied unit's attack damage by 10-35 for 15 seconds (20 seconds with ). *Strength and Might runes may also increase damage. Category:Champion Statistics Category:Gameplay Elements Category:League of Legends Glossary